Odio
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE SHOT. La relación de Cuddy y House vista desde la perspectiva de Rachel. Muchos años en el futuro, Rachel POV, Huddy.


Esta idea había rondado mi cabeza por algún tiempo hasta que decidí llevarla a cabo, me cuesta trabajo redactar en primera persona, así que disculpen los fallos, jeje. No debí haberla escrito, tengo pendientes más importantes, ando llenando una tabla de 30 vicios en mi Livejournal de este fandom, pero no me pude resistir a escribir esto, antes de que se me olvidara!. Es un Huddy visto desde la perspectiva de Rachel muchos años en el futuro. Angsty pero... pues ahí está.

* * *

**Odio**

Yo le odiaba. Tan sencillo como eso, su sólo nombre provocaba que mi sangre hirviera en mis venas, que mis mandíbulas se tensaran, que mis puños se apretaran tanto que mis nudillos comenzaran a ponerse blancos. Era tan sencillo, era odio lo que sentía, pero no entendía cómo ella no podía sentir lo mismo que yo por él. No entendía cómo podía despertar otros sentimientos en el resto de las personas que no fueran la rabia que me provocaba a mí. No entendía muchas cosas porque nadie nunca me dijo que fuera tan difícil. Le odiaba y era sencillo, entender por qué el resto no, no lo era tanto.

Porque me partía el alma verla llegar por las noches, cansada de tanto trabajo, harta de lidiar con tantas cosas, ansiosa por abrazarme, y después de dejarme en mi habitación supuestamente dormida la escuchaba llorar. Y no entendía por qué lloraba, no lo entendía y no me importaba. Esa mujer era mi madre, aún lo es y no podía soportar la sola idea de ella llorando. No, simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza. Ella era fuerte, la más fuerte de las personas, que sola se aventuró a criarme, que sola triunfó en un mundo de hombres, y que uno de ellos, un hombre, la hiciera llorar me enfermaba, me hacía dudar de su fortaleza, me hacía pensar que tal vez basé todas mi creencias en una mentira: en la de ella siendo fuerte.

Al principio lo vi en contadas ocasiones, y siempre detrás de la falda de mi madre, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia, él ni siquiera bajaba la mirada para verme y estaba segura que a mi mamá eso le rompía el corazón. Todo lo que hacía él le rompía el corazón.

Y aún así ella lo amaba.

Lo amó hasta el último de sus días, hasta el último aliento. Y yo no entendía por qué si cada día de su vida la hacía sentir miserable. Ella era hermosa y él de algún modo u otro se encargaba de decirle contrario. Nunca le perdonó que me adoptara, aún puedo ver ese rencor en su mirada.

Me empeñaba en odiarlo, incluso cuando mi madre dejó de llorar, o no tan seguido al menos, incluso cuando sus visitas a nuestra casa se hicieron más frecuentes, incluso cuando lo vi abrazarla por primera vez, parecía que no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. Y una vez más ella lloró, pero aquella vez no por su culpa. Aún conservo esa imagen como si hubiera sido ayer, yo tendría 7 años y el teléfono sonó, su rostro descompuesto y sus manos temblorosas tras aquella llamada telefónica eran el indicio de algo grave, de algo tal vez fatal. El tío Jimmy había tenido un accidente, estaba grave, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Mi madre se deshizo en ese instante y él lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, pero le vi el rostro, detrás de la barba y el ceño fruncido, también vi su corazón hecho pedazos; era su mejor amigo después de todo.

El tío Jimmy logró burlar a la muerte, pero quedó atado a una silla de ruedas para siempre. Era raro, tan raro todo después de ese día. Ambos amigos bromeaban, él solía decir victorioso que ahora "era más rápido que Wilson". Pero fue cuando entendí que no era tan terrible como pensaba, que era un humano como todos, que esos modos que tenía eran su forma de expresarse, porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera. Y veía como hacía sonreír al tío Jimmy con sus tonterías, como esas bromas infantiles le levantaron el ánimo después de su accidente y lo ayudaron a seguir siendo el exitoso médico que siempre fue. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que me golpeaba cada vez que escuchaba a mi madre sollozar en la habitación contigua a causa de él.

Nunca escuché que le dirigiera un cumplido a mi madre, o a mí, o a nadie, pero en su forma retorcida, sus insultos… "menos insultantes" eran su modo de decir "te quiero", "te amo" y "me importas". Poco a poco aprendí eso de él, y que cuando se atrevía a comprarme un regalo, y me lo daba de la forma más seca posible, el gesto de despeinarme el cabello y sonreír ligeramente de lado era cómo me demostraba que estaba dispuesto a aceptarme, porque así como mi madre lo amaba, él la amaba a ella.

No, no era un sujeto tan malo, tampoco un ser humano intachable, no voy a mentir. Pero la sonrisa del tío Jimmy tras su accidente, la sonrisa radiante de mi madre cada vez que nos visitaba y su propia sonrisa perruna discreta y algo maliciosa me hicieron entender que aquel tipo tan atroz tenía un corazón, y en él cabíamos pocos; muy pocos éramos los privilegiados. Y que odiarlo ya no tenía sentido, porque hacía feliz a mi madre, y a James, y a mí. Me hacía trucos de magia, me enseñó a tocar el piano y siempre tenía una paleta de cereza en la bolsa de su saco, sólo para mí, y cuando esas cosas dejaron de gustarme, fue el único que me habló directo, diciéndome que "todos los hombres eran una porquería", que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que me cuidara, y si no lo hacía, que me atuviera a las consecuencias. ¿Quién se dirige así a un adolescente?, pero fue la mejor forma de hablarme. Claro que hice estupideces, pero jamás traicioné esas enseñanzas. No iba a decepcionar a mi madre que lo había dado todo por mí, ni lo iba a decepcionar a él, porque era una afrenta personal.

Cuando iba a cumplir 10, me acerqué a él y le hice la pregunta que siempre había tenido atrapada en mi boca todo este tiempo y que me aterraba hacerle. ¿Por qué su bastón?, ¿por qué lo de su pierna?, mi madre me miró (no me había dado cuenta que había entrado en la habitación detrás de mí, como si temiera que él y yo estuviéramos solos en el mismo sitio), me miró como si hubiese cometido la peor imprudencia del mundo, y él se veía algo… perdido, tartamudeó, nunca lo había visto tartamudear, siempre hablaba con seguridad, y me contó cómo sucedieron las cosas, fue muy breve en su explicación, pero no omitió detalles importantes, ni uno solo. "¿Aún estás enojado con mami por eso?", pregunté y él simplemente negó con la cabeza, mi mamá se acercó a él, me mandaron a dormir y tuvieron una larga charla que tenían pendiente desde hace años.

Pasaba más noches en casa, y había días que no se iba, luego semanas, luego meses, se quedó con nosotras para siempre. Nos protegió y cuidó, amó a mi madre, me quiso a mí, claro que jamás me llamó "hija", y yo jamás lo llamé "padre"; ellos nunca se casaron, pero dentro sabía que lo de ellos era más poderoso que algunos votos, un par de anillos y un papel firmado.

Golpeó a un par de mis novios, a la mayoría simplemente los asustó, en ese entonces me enojaba, pero ahora entiendo que eso es lo que hace un padre, porque lo era aunque ni él ni yo lo admitiéramos en voz alta. Después de todo era el hombre que odié con furiosa rabia durante mucho tiempo, aunque eso hubiese cambiado.

El shock en su mirada y en la mirada de mi madre cuando les anuncié que no estudiaría medicina como ellos querían fue invaluable, aún hoy me río. "Al menos es algo útil", él expreso cuando anuncié que sería arquitecto y me apoyaron y prometí enorgullecerlos, a ambos.

Hoy, lo veo de frente, con ese par de ojos azules casi incendiarios a pesar de los años, apagados por las lágrimas contenidas que estoy segura no derramará, no al menos frente a todas estas personas, y cuando yo sí soy capaz de llorar, siento su mano sobre mi hombro, me giro para verlo y tiene esa expresión que aprendí a reconocer como tristeza en su ecuánime rostro. Me besa la sien y me susurra "hagas lo que hagas, tu madre estará orgullosa de ti". Más allá está el tío Jimmy, airoso tras haber vencido a la muerte hace muchos años, hoy con el cabello pintado de blanco, postrado en esa silla maldita, pero su encanto de galán intacto, James Wilson es un hombre ejemplar, yo lo sé bien y lo quiero porque sin él ni madre, ni el hombre que ella amaba hubieran conservado la cordura por tanto tiempo; desde luego está abatido, todos lo estamos, todos la vamos a extrañar. Ella era todo, mi madre, doctora, mujer exitosa, aventurera, fuerte, era Lisa Cuddy, jamás lo olvidaré, jamás la olvidaré, porque sé que de sangre no era nada mío, y por eso lo que teníamos era más valioso. Y lo miró a él, a quien amó tanto y quien la amó tanto, a quien llegué a odiar tan desesperadamente y sonrío, porque ya no lo odio, sé que algo murió dentro de él junto con ella, Gregory House, acompañado de su bastón inseparable, mirando como ido el sitio donde ella descansa parece absorto; jamás me llamó "hija" y nunca lo esperé, pero nadie más que él es mi padre.

.

* * *

Pues, espero les haya gustado, no es la gran cosa, ya lo sé, pero bueno, jeje, ya sé que estuvo un poco cruel lo que le hice a Wilson, pero originalmente lo iba a matar, así que me vi muy benevolente, jaja, y pues es como me imagino que una Rachel niña-pero-ya-consciente-de-lo-que-pasa-a-su-alrededor y luego adulta, obviamente, pensaría de House, o algo así.

Saludos. No olviden comentar!


End file.
